take more care
by FalconAndTheSlut
Summary: just to get rid of my block . sora and tifa sora aint a good kid and tifas like a new kid CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Just take more care.

In sora's house ...

"Listin Kairi I dont need a 'special someone' so just shut up about it." Sora sighed,kairi had been trying to get sora with someone so he could curb all the attitude in school.

"But your not going to get anywhere in school."kairi put on a pout , sora looked as if he was going to kill her but instead he chuckled,

"fuck off kairi." he said in a soft playful voice he got up from his chair and went to the door "cmon kai let get some food am starving"

"jesus christ sora since you came home from that bloody journey all you have done is eat"

"hey! i saved your life from a sicko call xemnas if i recall and he wasent easy to get rid of ."

"fine." she said and then they went down stairs to get some food. Sora had FOUR stacks of pancakes , a bowl of scrambled eggs and to finish it off he ate half of kairi's pancake.

"oh my god sora how could you eat all of that i i meant what the fuck thats ridiculus!"

"well i am a growing teenager kai ""but your only 15 for fuck sake"

A silence was brought on but only for a little bit before they both burst out laughing.

Meanwhile in hallow bastion ...

"hey Tifa you sure you want to go to destiny islands"Cloud asked his freind .

"yeah""but what about school you wont know anyone"he said sounding worried for some reason

"Yeah i will sora kairi and riku live there"she said obviously

"Oh ok then see ya tifa"cloud said looking at the floor

"Bye"she said walking out the door.

in destiny high school

Fight Fight Fight

There was a crowed around two boys one had longish hair and blue eyes , and the other was sora.

sora pushed the boy and said "listen tidus i dont want to hurt you so just back off"

Tidus ignored sora and threw a punch at sora but sora had already move out the way, sora ran up to him and grabed his neck " you just crossed the line" and punched him full force in the face tidus went flying out oh his and but he dident get a chance to get back up ,sora picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the crowd and then walked of in the other direction.

With tifa ..  
>"if you walk this way you will thatt a fight has just happend and i bet the winner was sora"<p>

"Huh sora who?" "sora lockheart"when she heard fis name she gasped and when she saw the state if the boy she was impressed.

With sora..

He walked off all the anger he had during the fight , he had walked through the whole school so he decided to see if the crowed had cleared up

it had but something else shocked him .

"Tifa?"  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Just take more care

last time ...

sora had a fight in school , tifa saw what happend to tidus and then sora saw tifa ...enjoy

"Tifa?"Sora said with a suprised tone.

"Huh.. oh my god sora!"Tifa squealed with joy , she ran up the the spikey brunenett and hugged him.

"Hey Tifa ... umm what are you doing at destiny islands?" sora questioned the girl who was a fore head bigger than was sertenly confused to see tifa here when she lived in hallow bastion.

"Well I would like you to know that I just moved here , you know for a new start."She explained to sora.

"Thats great , so where do you live then?"

"32 heart lane" (A/U lame name i know) "For you information i live just across the road from you." sora said matter of factly .He had been suprised greatly with the new infomation he got but mostly happy.

"Sora did you have a fight earlier today at the canteen?"

"Yeah why?" Sora feeling that he made a bad impression on he friend,sora being the nice friend he is , he do not falling out with his friends.

"Well i saw the damage on the kid ...""look tifa if you dont want to be my friend anymore thats fi-"he was cut off ny tifa's laughing.

"Whats so funny" "sora i was going to say i am impressed , good ol sora being the schools best boxer what a suprise."

"Oh My God Tifa skip class with me and come back to my place for abit." he said with excitment coming out of the blue

"Sure why not" "yess" so they decided to walk in the the school yard where there was a gate, this gate looked like it was locked"sora the gate is locked"

His Keyblade was summoned "have you forgotten about the keyblades chosen one ?" tifa chuckled as sora opend the gate .

"HEY"

"Shit tifa run now!" they ran though the gate to there way to soras house.

10 mins later . . .

"fuck" "sake"

"right lets walk now mines just up the road now"

"THANK GOD"

In sora's house

sora and tifa where sat down on large sofa whaching two and a half men .

'hey alan' 'yeah' get out my house please'

laughter arupted in the living room

"I fucking love this show" sora hurled over laughing

"oh no..." sora said in shock as he looked at his watch

"Whats the matter sora" " am late for my show am a dj at a club in town so yeahh i will see you tommora." tifa walk out of sora's house.

"oh my god i am so dead."

Sora had arrived at his club in the town center he got up on the stage and spoke into the mic "Hey everybody sorry to keep you waiting i will be up and running in ten thanks"

The night for sora was long but alot of fun he even got a raise for the preformence he done , but his mind had gone back to his journeys with donald and goofy he wonderd how did he go from killing heartless and getting rid if the orginizeation to being a dj in a local club. Since he defeted xamnas everything went so fast but he dident mind much.

The night had come to an end as sora walked into his street his saw a figure on tifa's wall.

"oh sora thank god your here" tifa came running to sora , when she reached him she hid herself in the crook of his neck.

Sora held tifa in front if him and looked at her underneth the street lamp.

"Whats the matter" "My parents had a fight and spilt up"she sobbed

"right go get some pjs and school clouths and lock ur front door your sleeping at mine tonight."

"Uh ok"

so tifa went to get her stuff millions of thoughts where goin through sora's head like'wonder what happend ' 'must be rough for her' all sorts of things but he was snaped out of it by tifa saying "okay lets go"

They went into the household sora had sat tifa down and got here a hot chocolet they talked about tifas parents , old time stuff and ever traded a few secrets but nothing major but they went to bed to wake up the next day.  
> <p>


End file.
